Avril Fair
by Whoknowsme
Summary: Avril Fair is humans Skulduggery's partner but evil Nye transported her to Skulduggery and Valkyrie world.How will she survive while staying safe for 20 years until see can go home. Keeping her powers a secrets and other things as well. Or will adventure be to much!
1. Chapter 1

Avril Fair!

Hey! This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. I really hope you like the story and please comment and review when you can thanks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I wish I did :)

Chapter one: Alternate universe

* * *

><p>Avril Fair and Skulduggery Pleasant were running again. How she hated running, she was convinced it was bad for her. They made it to the end of the twisty corridor to a chamber where the most evil villain they ever come across stood.<p>

Skulduggery's brown eyes were watching the creature carefully. It stood across to a machine full of buttons and wires coming out how unoriginal Avril thought.

"Nye stop this at once and come quietly. I'll find you a nice cell to stay in for the rest of whatever life you have left"Skulduggery said. Nye laughed "and why would I do that" "A sudden change of heart maybe".

Nye ignored him and continued talking "I have made this machine over there to transport me to an alternate universe for 20 years and if I want to come back I'll come back maybe with an army who knows. You have ruined my plans in this universe Skulduggery Pleasant and whatever your name is" gesturing over to Avril. "I must be going must destroy another universe see you in 20 years".

Suddenly Skulduggery hurled fire at it so Nye had to get out of the way. But the portal was already open and it wouldn't go away without someone going through unless they staled Nye for at least an hour but Nye was strong and deadly..

Nye screamed and pushed past Skulduggery heading for the portal Avril ran at him changed her hands to rock and punched Nye in the face knocking him sideways. Avril was scared.

She knew what she had to do she looked at Skulduggery, he knew what she was going to do as well. Before he could protest she ran at the portal while Skulduggery yelled at her to stop. Avril shook her head and said "See you soon pet" she blew him a kiss ,looked at Nye getting up from the corner crying or what looked like crying and then charged at her. Avril jumped into the portal. Landed in a field looked up to see skulduggery hand out before the portal disappeared then she started to cry.

* * *

><p>Avril fair and Skulduggery Pleasant the duo that made people shake in there boots was over for 20 years because of stupid Nye. Things had been getting complicated with the two of them especially since the kiss the night before. They hadn't said a word to each other since. She wouldn't say anything to him for 20 years, what a long time she thought. Even though she knew that it would be over in the blink of an eye because she was 206.<p>

She wiped her tears from her pale face and pushed back her brown hair(she looks in her mid 20's thanks to magic). She got herself together before looking at her surroundings she was in a field, lucky her she found a road and came across a small pub she went was greeted by a man that said in a gruff voice "how can i help you" Avril spoke "yes could I use your phone" "No" "What ,why?" "I'm ignoring you" "WHY!" "sorry i cant hear you over me ignoring you" Avril was stunned no-one spoke to her like that besides how she missed him with his big brown eyes that matched hers and his dark black hair was very stopped daydreaming.

A blue haired girl came down the stair,Avril reconised her from back home Clarabelle but the only thing was that she didn't know was she in magic in this world."Oh scapy stop being mean how can we help you?"said Clarabelle in a cheerful voice."ah...i don't know where I am,I don't know what year it is plus I don't need a doctor !Can you drive me to the wax museum I need ...to..meet some people".

They all looked at her strangely, then the man spoke up not before looking around even though there was no-one there besides the man i the corner reading a book "Wait are you looking for magic people" "Yes!" she says in a much to loud of spoke "oh magic person cooly!" then she went way the man spoke up "do you want me to call anyone?"Avril thought " Is there a man called Skulduggery Pleasant around?"."Well I don't know what you mean about a man .He is a living skeleton but his partner Valkyrie Cain is human do you want me to call them?""No actually can you give me two seconds""Ya sure call me whenever". This news shocked Avril 1 Skulduggery is a skeleton 2 He has another partner that wasn't her. She told herself that it wasn't her skulduggery.

The man in the corner of the pub got up and approached her she immediately reconised him as Wreath one of her close friends and spoke up when he was facing her "hello there, I'm Wreath I think I can help you." So they sat down and Avril launched into the story about what had happened Wreath went silent for a minute before telling her "Do you want me to bring you to Skulduggery?"

" AH No because we do not know each other and well it would be awkward.."

"ah do you want to come to live with me for a little while i can bring you into this society slowly I take it that you don't want to jump into danger straight away

"Wait i cant just live with you you might be a creep or something..."

"Hahaha no no I can see that your not from here maybe another universe"He saw the shock on her face and continued "so again want to follow me "

Thank you that would be so lovely but i rather not stay in the temple..". Wreath looked uncomfortable for a second before saying "i don't live there any more i got banded for a few years ago I'm still laying low before i go back ". Avril was shocked she never though that would happen but it is lucky for her she has a place to stay.

* * *

><p>Wreath's mothers house was a small cottage in the country surrounded by flowers. It was a hole month since the night in the bar and a hole month since she last saw her Skulduggery. She wondered if he missed her like she did him. They were always together through thick and thin especially since the tragedy of Skulduggery's son and wife on ... she pushed away that thought she didn't want to go back to that day.<p>

Wreath and Avril friendship grew strong over the month and Avril thought it was time for her to show him her magic. She told him she was elemental which was kind of true. She had a unique power for a very good reason; her past was well shit.. but she would never say why it was a very dark time.

That morning Avril walked out of t room said hello to Emily ( Wreaths mother ) and went out into the garden and found Wreath practicing his necromancy he got his shadows to wrap around a statue and smash it into pieces very impressive ,Wreath looked surprised that she was there then recovered by saying show me what you can do. Avril took a breath walking over to the statue she said "I lied to you about my powers I can control the earth not in huge ways but it comes in handy" she bent down next too the broken pieces but her hands on the base and it started rebuilding it. When it was finished rebuilding it, Avril made her arms turn into stone and smashed the head off the statue. Wreath stood there and watched her for a minute or so before saying what else can you do. " I can turn certain parts of my body to stone i can walk trough walls and go underground i can't move the earth but i am learning". Wreath replied "your amazing" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Avril was bored she wasn't used to have nothing to do normally she had a hundred and one things to do. She needed a job so she asked Wreath. It wasn't fair that they were caring for her when she had nothing to offer or pay.

She wanted her own job Wreath came back from work the next he worked in the sanctuary to get money which was so told Avril that they needed someone to place back books in the library but you have to have an interview with China so you don't rob and sounded easy enough she applied and she got called in for the interview.

Wreath and Avril talked ,they were going to pretend that she is his niece and moved were going to say that she was an elemental but Avril protested she will get caught Wreath asked how will she get caught she told him if they brought a physic into the interview that they wont be able to read her mind than she suggested that her powers are cant be read by physic's .Wreath said why doesn't they see the future with her she made up some excuse that her powers are so unique that they can't predict didn't tell tell him the truth.

Avril Fair was so excited she dressed up in a white blouse and black didn't look like the famous and feared detective but she had to be safe to see him again.

They drove to Rovehaven Wreath explained why it wasn't the wax museum they arrived Avril saw a few cleavers around they looked the did a background check and whispered instructions and let us lead there way through the hall and told to wait until called.

An hour later they were called in to the most beautiful woman was standing there her powers didn't have an affect on Avril but she was very beautiful. Wreath whispered in to her ear saying if she remembered the script she nodded she wasn't going to mess this one up she told herself.

China looked up from the book and smiled "Solomon what a pretty niece you have, I'm China Sorrows you are ? ". Avril cleared her trough "I...I'm Violet Wreath" she stuttered. China smiled I hear you want a job in the sanctuary but i don't like Necromancers so bye" Avril found her voice again "I'm not a necromancy! I have an unusual power" china looked up interested now

"Ah i can block out sensitivity they cant see me or get into my head" China looked up and frowned " that is unusual i think we need to talk." An hour and a half later she got the job as stoking books in the selves in the library and she was so happy. She had something to do at last .

* * *

><p>A week passed and her job was so simple most of the time she sat around reading books or criminal records she reconised a few names but most of them no.<p>

Were was staking books one day when the door burst open a woman with blond hair looked around before stopping at stared back she was in disbelief she hadn't seen Tanith in over four years when she died by saving her boyfriend Ghastly who even after four years was in a state Avril couldn't blame him the same happened to her...she stopped herself just in time Tanith came over "Omg your Violet Wreath right?" Tanith spoke with excitement " ya your Tanith right?"Avril spoke Tanith laughed while saying" the one and only" Avril smiled. The two of the chatted to one another before they heard footsteps A girl with black hair came down she was very pretty Avril smiled and waved "over here Valkyrie"she spoke.

Avril stood in her tracks this is his partner her replacement she thought. The girl came over she remembered Solomon telling her that she was 35 even though she looked 19. Valkyrie looked up and said "who's this ?" "I'm Violet" Avril said while straightening up she was intimated by smiled cool Wreath niece am I right "

Violet nodded and smiled."cool Tanith do you have the forms yet for the guy me and skul brought in just there. Tanith looked up surprised " crap I got chating to Violet so I didn't get a chance sorry".

"who are you looking for?" Avril asked curious Valkyrie explained the guy even though the tone of her voice was frosty like she wasn't aloud to say who. Avril had a sudden thought "Oh i saw his files over here picked it up and she handed them to Tanith and Tanith left . Leaving an awkward silence between them both they stood there awkwardly when Avril spoke she regretted it "hows the lighting power coming on"Valkyrie went slient before saying " How do you know that?" " Wreath told me sorry..." "But I didn't tell him !it only comes out when I'm angry Did you read my file!?" "Ahhhhhh ya sorry ...I wanted to know about the famous Valkyrie" Valkyrie and turned walking away before saying "I'm famous for the wrong things" she left leaving Avril in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Avril thought of her encounter with Valkyrie for a while she knew what had happened and indeed she was famous for the wrong reasons even she hadn't done things that was so bad she made up for it.

So Avril went for a walk she walked through a forest in was so ...magical. She knew she was lost that Wreath's house was not this way but she still continued.A minutes later she heard a scream ,she heard it again.

It wasn't a human scream it was an animal but she heard human voices thought if they are hurting and animal she was going to hurt them. She ran to the voices and the high pitched went louder and louder so she ran and ran, she put her head down and didn't stop but before she knew it she ran straight in to a man who ran straight into her.

They both collided knocking them both too the ground she had a pounding headache after getting smashed into the tree. She got up and looked up at a man with well stupid hair."What the hell" he said getting up from the ground. They both looked at each other for a moment when she said "Are you causing that screaming she asked she had blood flowing from her head.

"ahhh no that would be a... you wouldn't believe me if i told you". " Try me" she retorted "i can't say"he said "I'm not allowed to say...". She was getting annoyed she spoke "We are in Rovenhaven wood's you better tell me what your up to right now or I'm going to light a fire and burn your hair and maybe your face as well".

He was not happy with the last comment but he answered "fine it sanctuary business if you must know we have we have to get a creature called a screcher and you can tell how it got it name and we are trying to trap it" "why are you trapping it" " to get the magic out of it so it can go back into soetity" "oh can I see it" He was shocked "Wait I don't know who you are and you want to see a creature i was running away from?". "Yep I'm Av..Violet Wreath". He was again shocked "oh your her" "yep now can i see it" "fine but you are going to regret it" he walked over to her,he touched her arm and they teleported.

She blinked and then were in another part of the forest she was shocked she never teleported went behind a tree and vomited then she noticed the ear piecing shreeck she held her hands over her ears there she looked up to find the boy grinning with his hands over his gave him the middle finger and her eyes found the creature something between a dog and something else. the boy came over and she said screaming how are you planning to get it?"She asked."We don't know" "we?" he pointed over towards the men with weird looks on their had an idea but it would blow her cover so she couldn't or could she No she thought."why don't you just teleport" "I can't my head isn't clear i was on my way out of the forest to clear it but someone knocked me to the ground" She rolled her eyes then she remembered animals are frightened by people with eyes there predators she explained to the guys and they all agreed to turn there back. She went underground and went underneath the dog thingy and went to get the dog she got it. And it stopped the boys turned around they were shocked "how did you do that? "the blond hair boy said she just winked she walked away with them they got chatting she found out his name was Fletcher.

* * *

><p>She was walking too work the following day and she stopped behind the tree she saw his car wasn't prepared too see him again she knew she wasn't at all ready then she saw him walking towards the Bentley. He was very thin we wore a stripped suit like he always did and he wore a hat she had never seen before then the face looked up it was a pure skull she was shocked but it was so funny that only he could beat just as she thought that the black haired came could see that he was happy to see her to be with her she wondered if her Skulduggery changed his hole body language too when she was got into the car and drove missed him he was just like her one you know except the skull of course.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

On the nights leading up to Christmas China gathered everyone that worked for the sanctuary in to a great huge hall Wreath explained that she was just working out the different shifts for were all gathered and Avril went into the corner so she wasn't ambushed with people if she was Wreaths niece because so many people came because of the Fletcher telling everyone.

China entered the room the room went into a hush "Ok people we are going to make shifts for the Christmas days". Everyone groaned."I think we should give it to murder girl" Valkyrie backed away she was upset Avril could tell Skulduggery spoke "how about we ignore that last comment and take shifts ,I take some merry Christmas!". Then another person spoke "Ya she killed my son she has to do something else then hang out with the skeleton doing things she likes". Others join in Tanith told them all to shut it telling them she keeps saving the world no looked over at China who was trying to calm down the crowd then a man that looked around her age saying "punish the murder".

Avril had enough she got on the stage thing and screamed "Shut it! Cant you see she is upset she went away for 6 years then she came back and saved the world again and again, I know she did bad she knows she did bad but she made up for it ye ungrateful shits!" She pointed to the man then continued saying she had everyone's attention now "How dare you use someones past to get what you want especially since she is trying to be better person. I will take Christmas eve and day your welcome and lets wrap this up everyone I'm bored".

She got down from the stage thing and exited through the front door. then she went outside and was walking back Wreaths then she got a tap on the shoulder she turned around then she looked up in to a skull hollow eyes it didn't even feel weird it was so natural, his stance and his way about him was the same as her one.

he was saying that what she did was good and was thanking her but she was in a trace his voice was the same the way about him. The whole in her heart was getting smaller then she spoke up "look it's no problem Skullduggery see you around". " oh ok bye?" she smiled "good bye". She was so happy.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve was the next time she saw him. They bumped into each other and had an awkward hello bye awkward she went red and said hi while he was so smooth and said while walking away. She was in the library reading about fairy's which was very interesting the the door opened and he was in his suit which fit him perfectly.<p>

He came over and they started chating they were getting on great laughing until his phone went was Valkyrie asking if they could meet up or something thing like that then asked her if he could go for 2 hours of course she said yes then he was was alone along with a load of cleaver's for extra protection.

About an hour later she heard screaming and a bang there were people here that weren't suppose to be. She was excited, she hadn't been fighting in over 9 months

it was time she bet her Skulduggery was still out fighting with out her so why couldn't she. She tied up her hair and she went through the wall she stopped she heard them .

She went underground then she poped up and the both of the criminals which she never met before turned around she saw the body's of cleavers in the corner.

He had some sort of knife or something like that. "well well what do we have here I don't think you are allowed to do that or guy looked at the other boy and said its a girl go and take her had a shock hand that cracked in the silence and in the other was a knife. Avril Fair smiled this was going to be fun she thought.

He sent a bright flash of light. She jumped out of the way.

She went underground and appeared behind the young the changed her hand to stone and smashed in the boys face. Then the older guy jumped on top of her while she turned her head to stone but the guys knife cut her skin it was painful but the adrenaline was running trough her she got him off of her she was painting God how she was unfit.

She ruby tackled the guy and brought him underground with his head still up then his body was underneath. She got up the boy came at her to bad that she still had her hands in rock form and boxed him in the stomach and unfortunately for him her leg went up and hit a very sensitive spot of a guy and he went down. She had won yay for her but now they would tell them all her powers and her cover was blown but she didn't want to be in library again she was here to stay. she got the boys and ran out of the building.


End file.
